Like Father, Like Daughter
by xforeverlj
Summary: Following in her father's footsteps, Chloe Barrett takes the spotlight away from her dad, only he doesn't like it, she isn't like her power-hungry dad, he tries to ruin her wrestling carrer, before its even begin
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Title:**_ Like Father, Like Daughter  
_**Story Genre:**_ Family/Romance/Drama  
_**Summary:**_ Following in her father's footsteps, Chloe Barrett takes the spotlight away from her dad, only he doesn't like it, she isn't like her power-hungry dad, he tries to ruin her wrestling career, before its even begin.  
_**Featuring:**_ Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel.  
_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Disclaimer**__:_ Like it says in my profile, I'm in No-Way affiliated with WWE/TNA, or any of their superstars, I'm also not in any contact with FCW (WWE's training school), All O/C are made up by me, HOWEVER all names that I have used for the WWE/TNA are copyrighted, and I don't claim to know them. No infringement intended, all names and other copy-righted content are being used under the fair copyright law 107.  
_**Notes:**_ Okay so I wrote this fanfiction awhile back in a lesson, I was bored so it was typed up pretty quickly, So what I've decided to do is read & edit ALL of the chapters, Enjoy reading & reviewing (:

_o o o o o o o_

_**Like Father, Like Daughter...**__  
__**Chapter One;**_

Chloe's heartbeat grew faster, and faster '**Now it's time**' she thought to herself, since her father was a member of WWE's destructible stable, she wouldn't know how the crowd would re-act to a female being in The Corre, Wade her father was in a match with WWE legend Kevin Nash, or simple better known to the WWE Universe as Diesel, she knew that she had to attack his manager, Natalya Neidhart, her idol! She knew the cue was that when Justin went for Natalya she'd run down and attack her.

'Remember what Natalya told you' she thought to herself, when she ran done the ramp 'Picture everyone in their underwear' she then couldn't help but smile at the thought/

'Natalya watch your back' Jerry Lawler said through the head-set, but before she knew it, Chloe was in the ring with Natalya, they had a stare down for a few, then Chloe made her attack, Natalya tried to fight back but she couldn't, as they were going at it The Corre members were standing outside of the ring, smiling, Chloe didn't stop attacking Natalya until the referee's pulled them apart, while Wade got a microphone and got into the ring with the other Corre members following him, Chloe felt a relief, and she was glad it was over.

'Ladies, and gentlemen now what you just saw was the official wrestling debut of my niece Chloe Barrett, currently the youngest divas here on the SD! Roster and just like her uncle Wade, she can be vicious, but when and IF she wants to be she can be a sweetheart' he said, and gave the microphone to Chloe.

'Next week guys, I will be making my in-ring wrestling debut with my favourite uncle & I.C champion, Wade Barrett, against some poor unfortunate losers' she laughed, and left the ring with the other CORRE members

OOOOOOO

'Well played' Natalya said greeting her, with a hug back backstage

'Thanks' she said, still shaken 'It was nerve-reeking' Chloe then added on

'It usually is sweetie, Hey can I ask you something' Natalya then asked her

'Yeah sure' she replied

'Why are they saying Wade's your uncle?'

'Oh because they don't know that he has a daughter, in fact none of the fans do or many WWE superstars and divas' Chloe replied

'So I take it, I'm one of the lucky ones that know?' Natalya asked smiling

'You sure are' smiled Chloe

'Anyways, you did amazing, the crowd went mental, I think you're going to be the most hated diva, just like your daddy' Natalya giggled

'Awww thank you Natalya, and because it's you it made it a little easier' Chloe replied

'It did' Natalya asked back, in shock

'Yeah' she replied

'Awww, well anytime' she said hugging Chloe 'Anyways I gotta go talk laters' Natalya said '& If you need any help in training _which I doubt you'll need_, but if you do you know where I am alright' she and left

OOOO

'Well aren't you just like your daddy' Justin asked Chloe, walking up behind her

'Yep, I sure am' she giggled

'So welcome to SD!' Justin said to Chloe

'Thank' she replied

'You liking it so far?' he asked her

'Yeah, there's some pretty amazing talent backstage' she replied back

'Justin Gabriel, hitting on my little girl are we? Tut tut you should know better chasing after her' Wade said to Justin

'Ummm well yeah, well trying to anyways' Justin replied to Wade

Wade shot him a look and Justin left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two; _

'Yeah dad' she looked up at him

'You're mum would be proud' he replied, smiling

'I know she would be' she replied sighing

'Oh well her loss' Wade replied 'Come on, shower now' Wade then told her

'Arrr dad, we'll get back in the hotel in 30 minutes' she said in her sulky teenager voice

'Chloe Charlene Barrett' he said in his dad voice

'Fine' she said and went into her locker-room to shower

'Kids eh' Heath said walking up to Wade

'Yeah, who would have them? I wouldn't' Wade said sarcastically, but laughing when he said it

'I can see why Justin likes her' Heath told Wade

'Of course he likes her, everybody does otherwise they'd have me to answer too' he replied

'No, Wade, I meant Like, Like her' Heath replied

'What, you mean like, as in fancy her?' Wade replied back

'Yeah' Heath replied

'Well he can take his eyes off my little girl' he replied 'tell him that, I don't want her getting hurt, she may seem like a tough cookie, but deep down she's different, she's been too much pain over the last few years' Wade added on

'What happened, that's if you don't mind me asking' Heath asked to Wade

'Well at birth her mother didn't want her, a few hours after she given birth, she ran away leaving Chloe alone, luckily they knew I was her father, but with my wrestling career, my brother & his wife took her in for me, and it wasn't until five years ago that I managed to see her, for the first time since she was born' Wade said tearing up

'She must have been what 14' Heath replied, Wade nodded 'did she know you were her dad' Heath then asked her

'Yeah, we spoke on the phone, but I couldn't visit her, she said she understood, and told me that one day she'd make me proud, _which she's doing now_, but one night I rang, she said she hated me for not helping her with her 'boy problems' Wade replied

'Oh she's had a boyfriend before' Heath replied

'Yeah, three, one of them, he well he forced her into something, and got her pregnant, I nearly killed him, that's why I was arrested a few years back, but he is behind bars _DON'T_ let Chloe know you know that' Wade replied

'Jesus Wade, I would of done the same thing, but what happened with the baby, sorry if I'm getting to personal' Heath said 'Did she have an abortion, or give it away?' Heath then asked

'It's alright Heath, and no she didn't do either of them, she lost it, which was when she was fourteen, I couldn't be there, you know I wish I was, she said she understood, she told me to stay where I was, I've _NEVER_ forgiven myself for that' Wade replied, with tears forming in his eyes, 'I was going to a grand-dad, I was gonna be a cool one' Wade added with a smile, but still with tears in his eyes.

'Awww Wade' Heath said hugging Wade

'Awww what's this, finally caught my dad in his secret gay act' Chloe said walking up behind them

''I'll leave you to it' Heath said 'See you Chloe' Heath added and left

'& if I was gay, would you have a problem?' Wade asked with a smile

'Yeah dad, I think gays should all die' she replied, sarcastically, but with a smile on her face, 'You've got tears in your eyes, did you tell Heath about me having the miscarriage?' Chloe asked him

Wade nodded, 'Yeah, I hope you didn't mind' he added

'Oh dad, there's no need to cry about it, it was four years ago & no I don't mind' she putting her arm around him

'True true' he replied

'Or it might be because you're getting old, in your old age' she replied with a giggle

'Right, that's it _YOU'RE_ grounded' Wade replied with a smile 'Chloe, I heard Justin likes you, and he's my best friend so would you do me a favour that you won't get into a relationship with him _JUST_ yet? He then said to her.

'Just for you daddy, Pinkie Promise' she replied

* * *

_So will Chloe keep her Pinkie Promise?_

_Or will she break it?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three;_

'I heard you Pinkie Promise your dad, not to get into a relationship with me' Justin said to Chloe

'Yeah, he doesn't want me to get hurt again, not that you wouldn't hurt me, but he's my dad, you know how he is' Chloe replied to him

'Hurt, again?' Justin asked in confusion

'The last boyfriend was a dick' she replied

'Oh right, but he hasn't put you all off guys has he?' he then asked her

'You mean them, for now yeah' she replied

'So you're a lesbian?' Justin jokingly asked her

'Sure am' she replied, jokingly

'Yeah, but all guys aren't like them, I mean I'm certainly not' he replied

'So I've heard' she replied

'But yeah, I'm a good guy, your dad knows that, and I'd _NEVER_ hurt you' he replied

'Yeah, but what if something did happen, like if we break up, it will be awkward, especially for him' she replied

'You're not dumb are you?' he replied, with a smile

'When you have my dad as a father, being dumb isn't something he does or what the Barrett family does' she replied, she replied with a smile

'Well your dad's dumb, of course I'm joking' he replied 'listen Chlo, I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time, you know just as friends, seen we've hung out, but that's backstage wrestling events' Justin then asked her

'Sure, just as friends though' she replied

'I was thinking taking you to the beach, tomorrow, you know just as friends' Justin replied

'Sure' she replied

'About 11am?' he asked her

'Sure' she replied.

'It's a date then, you know just as friends' Justin replied while smiling & winking at her

'Sure' she replied and did the same and walked off.

* * *

_Sorry for this chapter being short_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four;_

'Dad' Chloe said to Wade once in the hotel room

'Yeah' he replied

'I'm going out tomorrow with some friends alright, leaving at 11' she replied back, walking in

'Alright, be back by 6 alright' he replied

'Will do' she replied

'Oh Chloe, hurry up and get changed, me, you, Justin and the lads are going out to celebrate, you know for your debut' he told her, 'I'll leave you the keys, _DON'T_ be too long' he then told her

'I won't be' she replied

'How long' he asked her

'About 45 minutes' she replied

'Maybe longer' Justin thought to himself, he got into the room five minutes before Chloe

'Come on Justin, out' Wade ordered Justin

'See you downstairs' Justin winked to Chloe

'JUSTIN' Wade said in his warning voice

_**30 minutes later**_

_**Knock Knock**_

'Just a sec' she called

_**Knock Knock**_

'I'm coming, hold on' she called out, and opened the door 'Justin?' she said once she had opened the door

'No it's the bogeyman' he said sarcastically, laughing

'I need to talk to you, without your dad being around, and it can't wait until tomorrow, and you look so good in towel' he told Chloe '_BUUTTT_' he said looking at her

'But, nothing, let me get dressed' she replied, she saw Justin's face light up 'You stay in here, and I'll get ready in the bathroom' she added on

**10 Minutes later**

'Why does it take forever for girls to get ready' Justin asked Chloe, when she came out the bathroom

'Cause we gotta do our hair, make-up and all other sorts of things' she replied

Love the outfit, would look better on my bedroom floor' Justin replied, with a little laughter

'Justin _NO_' she replied, while he gave a little laugh

'Like I said before I wanted to talk to you, and it can't wait til tomorrow, if you haven't guessed by now but I really, really like you' he told her

'And you've known me for how long?' she replied

'Yeah but it feels like I've known you for ages' he said with a smile

'Well we'll have to see about it tomorrow' she replied

'I know your ex's have been assholes, but I'm different' he replied 'and I know guys say that, and they turn out not to be, ask Kelly' he replied

'Oh I forgot you two are dating, wait, your gonna dump Kelly' she replied

'I finished Kelly a few months ago, thought she'd change but she couldn't help herself could she' he replied

'She cheated on you? She needs a good slap' Chloe replied 'Who with' Chloe then asked

'I shouldn't say' he replied

'Justin' she replied, looking at him

'You are like your dad aren't you' he said with a smile

'Come tell me' she replied

'Your dad' he replied

'MY DAD! Ewww OMG He touched her?' she replied

'Yeah, not his fault though' he replied

_**Knock Knock**_

'It's my dad' she mouthed

'Chloe, you ready? Can I come in?' he asked

'Yeah, two seconds' she replied 'Quick hide' she mouthed to Justin

'Yeah come in' she replied

'Seen Justin' he asked her

'Nope' she replied

'You finished getting ready?' he asked her, she nodded

'Okay, I'd better ring Justin, and find out where he is' Wade told Chloe

'No don't he might be getting changed, in Heaths room' Chloe replied to him, but it was too late he already rang him

'Justin's an idiot, he's let his phone in the room' Wade said, looking for Justin's phone 'Hang on, is that, that's coming from under the bed isn't it?' Wade said 'What's it?.. No wonder it's under there, _HE'S_ under there, _WHAT HE IS DOING UNDER THERE?_' Wade demanded to know.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five;_

'What the HELL is going on' Wade demanded to know

'Nothing' Chloe replied

'Did you sleep with her?' Wade asked Justin

'DAD!' she yelled at him

'I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW, IF HE'S SLEEPING WITH MY DAUGHTER' he yelled back at her 'DID YOU?' he yelled at Justin

'No' Justin replied calmly

'You're lying' Wade yelled at him

'Dad he did, he just came up like five minutes ago' Chloe replied back to him

'Five minutes ago my ass, he's been up here for what at least fifteen minutes' he replied back, starting to calm down.

'You've been spying on him?' she asked him

'Of course, I will not let you get hurt again' Wade replied

'Oh like you would care' she replied

'Of course I do' he replied 'Ever since you've had that miscarriage I have cared about you even more' Wade then added, tearing up again.

'Miscarriage? Wait, what' Justin asked in shock

'She didn't tell you?' Wade asked

'No' Justin replied

Chloe felt her heartbeat go faster and faster, she didn't want Justin to find out about it, well not this early.

'Wade, I'll be staying with Heath tonight' Justin said as he left the room, and heading to Heath's

* * *

'Justin, you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost' Heath commented, when he walked into the room

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm staying with you tonight alright' Justin said

'You & Wade had a fallen out?' Heath asked

'Umm not really, I've just found out something about Chloe' Justin replied to Heath 'Actually I should be over there, Heath I don't know' Justin added

'Maybe you should go talk to her, I mean if I was a girl I'd love for a guy to comfort me, I really can't believe she was only fourteen when her boyfriend raped her, its disgusting isn't it, and what is this world coming too? Heath replied to Justin

'Yeah, it's disgusting, men who do that need locking up' Justin replied, hiding the shock about finding out about Chloe's rape

'I'm going out for a few hours, you're welcome to join if you want, Wade called the night off' Heath said 'Looks like you could do with a drink' Heath then added

'Sure' sighed Justin, grabbing his coat, and leaving the room with Heath

'Actually Heath, I think I'm just going to lie down, I've things out tonight that well I wish I never did to be honest' Justin said to Heath, as the lift arrived

'Okay, see you later' Heath replied

'Don't have too much' Justin said to Heath, as he turned around, and bumped into Wade

'Oh sorry Wade dude' Justin said

'Not me you should be saying sorry too, it's Chloe who you should be saying too' Wade replied

'I know, I was coming to say sorry, even though I don't think it would be enough' Justin replied to Wade

'Justin, you're a great guy, and Chloe she's my world, and I don't want her getting hurt, and if you did break my girls heart, you'd know what would happen, right' Wade asked Justin, and Justin nodded 'I've thought about it, and I wouldn't mind if you dated her, but I swear if you hurt her then, I'd have to kill you alright?' Wade added on.

'Is Chloe awake?' Justin asked Wade

'No, she was asleep when I left' Wade replied, 'Well I'm off out with Heath alright, take care Justin' Wade replied as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six;_

Justin got back into Heath's room, and laid on his bed, not believing what he heard, finding out about the miscarriage & finding out that the girl he loved was raped, he wondered if he would be the right guy for Chloe, of course he'd never hurt her, but he wondered if Chloe would of told him, he wanted to text her, but Wade had told him she was asleep. He lay for there for the next 30 minutes, finally falling asleep when there was a knock at the door

'Chloe' Justin asked when he opened the door, 'Wade told me you were asleep I was going to come and apologize about running off before' he said 'oh come here' Justin said giving her a hug, and let her in, and closed the door.

'I couldn't sleep, I wanted to come talk to you' she replied back

'I know I shouldn't ask you this, but..' Justin got out

'But what'? Chloe asked

'I don't know how to put it, if it comes out wrong, then I'm going to sound like I'm insensitive' Justin replied

'Justin, just ask what you want alright' She replied looking at him

'Okay, did you get...' Justin got out, before running into the bathroom to be sick

'Justin are you okay'? Chloe asked

'Yeah I'm fine' Justin replied 'I don't think I should ask...' Justin said before he got cut off by Chloe

'You wanted to know if me getting raped was true'? She asked him, and he nodded, 'Yeah it's true' she replied

'How old were you, if you don't mind me asking' Justin asked her

'14, Justin I'm sorry you had to find out that way, I didn't plan for that to happen' she replied

'14?' Justin said, in shock 'when were you going to tell me' he asked her

'I don't know' she replied

'Were you planning to keep it away from me?' he asked her

'No, Justin...' she managed to say before getting cut off by Justin

'So if me and you were a couple, you would of told me' he asked her

'Yes, I don't know when, but I would of done' she replied

'I bumped into your dad before, I was going to go out with Heath, but I decided not too and bumped into him coming back, he said he wouldn't mind us seeing each other, but if I hurt you then I'd be dead' Justin said to Chloe

'Yeah he said the same thing to me before he left' she replied

'So I was thinking do you wanna stay here tonight?' Justin asked her

'What about Heath?' Chloe asked Justin

'Heath share with Wade, after all they are fuck buddies' laughed Justin

'I'm actually thinking my dad is gay, but I thought he was gay for you' she replied, smiling back

'DAMN girl, how did you find out? Well what he doesn't know can't hurt him' Justin replied, making Chloe smile

'Sorry' Justin said to Chloe

'Why? What for?' she asked him

'For being a prick and being mad at you' he replied

'Justin, you aren't a prick' she replied

'Yeah, I 'am, I shouldn't be mad at you, I should be mad at myself for being mad at you' he said moving closer to her, holding her hand

'Justin you aren't a prick, I should have told you, and if you are a prick then you're my prick' she said replying, with a smile

'But you did tell me though, but that's because I made you tell me, well sorta' Justin replied 'Oh so I take that as a yes for being your boyfriend?' he asked her, she nodded, and he pulled her closer, kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay I just wanted to apologize for not updating this story sooner, but hey here's chapter #7, Thank you guys for reviewing it, however I have edited chapters #1 to #6 so be sure to re-read them & re-review them. Thanks, well here's chapter #7 for you, hopefully chapter #8 will follow ASAP! Enjoy! (:_

_Note: Due to this chapter I've had to change the rating_

* * *

_Chapter Seven;_

Chloe had woken up in the middle of the night, she didn't recognize the room, but she knew she was in bed with someone, but they weren't in the bed, she turned on the light and saw Justin standing at the end of the bed, holding her phone, looking through it, he looked up from her phone, smiled and threw the phone at her, just missing her, he picked it up again and sat by her side, and went through her messages again, this time shaking his head, looked at her, then went back to reading the messages.

'You have no shame do you?' he asked her

'What are you talking about?' she asked him

'Ha, dirty whore' he called her 'you know _EXCATLY_ what I'm talking about, texting other guys' he added on

'Justin they're just mate's from my classes' she replied

'DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME, YOU STUPID LITTLE SLUT' Justin had hissed into her ear, 'I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON, _NOT TO FUCK ME _ABOUT' he said ripping the bed cover off of her 'NOW GET' he said yanking her up by the hair, and she let out a little scream 'SHUT IT YOU LITTLE WHORE' he yelled as he slapped her across the face, hard and took his belt off of his trousers 'make one more noise and this will be going across your face, _NOW STAND_' he yelled, and she did as she was told, 'Top off, and bottoms off, a WHORE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO WEAR PANTS' he yelled and threw them in the bin 'Now' he said, taking off his trousers, 'come here, you are going to be _TAUGHT_ a lesson YOU'LL NEVER FOR-_FUCKING_-GET' he yelled at her, pushing her onto the bed & entering her, she cried out in pain, and tried fighting him off, he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed.

'Justin please'? she cried, 'please stop, please' she cried out, this made me smile even more...

'Hey Hey Hey, Chlo, what's up'? Justin said waking her up, and she screamed then waking up 'babe what's up'? Justin asked her, while putting the lights on

She got up and checked the bin, nothing,

'Babe what's happened' Justin asked again, Chloe ran into the bathroom & locked herself in there for ten minutes, before coming back out. 'Babe _PLEASE_ tell me' he asked her again

'Nothing' she replied & got back into bed

'Well it didn't seem like nothing, bad nightmare?' he asked her, kissing her neck, making her whimper

'Yeah' she replied

'You gonna tell me about it?' he asked her, and she shook her head

'Chloe, please, you were shouting out, crying out, and when you got up you were shaking, so what do you dream of?' He asked her

'You' she replied

'Me? Thought I'd be in a dream, not a nightmare' Justin replied 'Why what did I do?' Justin asked

'Raped me, the same way my ex raped me, calling me a whore, and that I was going to get taught a lesson, and you had this belt, you threatened me with it' she said crying, Justin sat you, and looked at her in the eyes.

'_MY GOD! I'D NEVER DO THAT TO YOU_ _EVER_' Justin said cuddling her, and kissing her

'I know you wouldn't' she replied 'It was a flashback, but with you this time, I haven't had these nightmares for a few months' she replied back to him

'They'll go soon, babe, they will' Justin replied still holding her 'let's try and get some more Z's' he replied 'we'll talk about this with your father in the morning' he replied, and she looked at him 'Nothing bad is going to happen while you're with me okay' he then added, and she smiled, and he kissed her

'Justin'? Chloe asked

'Yeah babe'? he replied

'You don't think I'm a dirty little whore do you'? Chloe asked him

'GOD NO' Justin replied '& the guy who thinks you are _NEEDS_ to be taught a lesson himself' Justin added

'Justin, will you hold me again'? she asked, and he did

'I'll love you no matter what' he replied, kissed her & began snuggling down, and he fall asleep, while it was at least a couple of hours before Chloe fell asleep.

* * *

_Okay so that's chapter #7 for you!_

_Sorry for the long wait!_

_Hope it wasn't disappointing!_

_Leave reviews Please? _

_Chapter #8 will be along ASAP of you do!_


End file.
